The present invention relates to a system or arrangement for managing a plurality of motor vehicles that are driven by different people.
Individual passenger traffic continues to clash with public multi-person passenger traffic with respect to the recurring problem of the parking spaces that are necessary for the motor vehicles of individuals. For example, main train stations, airports, etc., must provide a large number of parking spaces in order to provide sufficient parking space for travelers.
In addition to travelers, the employees of the local and long-distant passenger companies also need sufficient spaces for parking their vehicles. In this connection, it must be taken into consideration that, for example at airports, the flying personnel are often gone for several days, so that they need parking spaces for their vehicles for several days.
To save space, it would be advantageous if the flying personnel arrive with rental cars that could be used by other people during the absence of the flying personnel. However, in practice these considerations are difficult to realize since the rental of motor vehicles, the servicing thereof, and maintenance, require an extremely great number of personnel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for managing motor vehicles that requires only a minimal number of personnel yet enables a rapid rental with high reliability against unauthorized use of vehicles.